


youth

by lietpol



Series: wild [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Smoking, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietpol/pseuds/lietpol
Summary: Jay and Carlos unwind after a night of partying





	youth

**Author's Note:**

> check out [harbor.](https://open.spotify.com/artist/2DLjsd7IXAAdQMYQpFq1A3)Their music is really good  
> also comment if you enjoyed this :)

Carlos wakes up around midday. There’s a distinct lack of body heat coming from the bed he’s in, and when he rolls over his hand meets the mattress. He pulls himself into a sitting position and uses his hand to block the intruding sunlight. The bedside clock reads _1:34 PM_. He doesn’t remember much from the previous night; however, an overhead stretch provides a reality check by a throbbing pain from his ass.

_Oh._

It’s not a blur, but it isn’t crystal clear either. Carlos remembers leaving the club with Jay and fishing around in a drawer for some lube and a condom. After that, it’s a mess of limbs and a bunch of lewd noises that makes Carlos’s cheeks flush. He loves every second of it that he can recall.

He steps out of the warm bed and onto the freezing tile. He’s completely naked, but he sees Jay’s shirt on the ground and throws it over his head. His first stop is the bathroom. He desperately needs to remove the smeared makeup and glitter off his face before he breaks out. And he probably needs to brush his teeth and jump in the shower.

His head is pounding, the idea of a warm shower offering a temporary escape from it. Carlos turns the water on and gingerly peels off Jay’s shirt. He places it on the counter so he can put it back on when he’s done. It’s fascinating to watch the water change colors as it washes over him. The drain is surrounded by hues of blue, purple, and black, and there’s a massive clump of glitter in the center. It’s pretty, but the swirling makes Carlos dizzy. He closes his eyes and makes quick work of washing his hair and body. His hands hover over the mouth shaped bruises along his collar bone, and he lets out a content sigh.

Carlos can’t express how much he adores Jay. He’s also not sure why it took him an embarrassingly long time to ask Jay out. Carlos has never been known to be shy. He’s outgoing and _loves_ partying, but there’s something about Jay that makes him feel like he’s so small and unsure of himself. It’s not a terrible thing. In fact, Carlos appreciates it. Jay helps keep his ego in check.

When Carlos is sure he’s glitter free, he steps out of the shower and back into Jay’s shirt. It’s a white tank top with the logo for one of Jay’s favorite bands printed on the front. “Harbor,” Carlos says aloud. He’s listened to the band with Jay a few times, and their music is chill. It’s actually perfect for the mood Carlos is in. There’s only one thing he can think of that would make this better.

That’s when Jay enters the room. He’s carrying a plastic bag and a glass bong and Carlos can feel his nerves jumping in excitement. “What’ve you got there?” he asks.

Jay looks at him and smiles, shaking the bag around. “Northern Lights.” Jay leans down and places a kiss on Carlos’s cheek. “You in?”

“Are you seriously asking? _Of course_ , _”_ Carlos says, snatching the bong from Jay’s hands. “I missed you in bed this morning.”

Jay pokes his cheek before grabbing the bong back while Carlos is distracted. He throws himself onto the bed, Carlos following suit. “Yea, it was hard to leave. You’re like a koala or something. I had to detangle myself from you,” Jay laughs. Carlos glares at him, but there’s no animosity in it. Just pure bliss. It may be a stretch to say Carlos is in love, but he can’t think of a better way to describe it.

“Hey, is that my shirt?” Jay is looking at Carlos’s chest and Carlos can’t help but laugh. He looks so confused, as if he never remembered taking it off his own body.

“Yea, it was on the floor,” Carlos tells him. Jay nods his head, still looking confused, but he brushes it off.

“Those hickies look really good on you, babe.” Jay rubs a thumb over one of the marks on Carlos’s neck appreciatively. “I wish we could do this all the time.”

“Me too,” Carlos sighs.  “Last night was great.”

Jay smiles, a hint of a blush across his tan skin. “You thought so? It was amazing for me,” he says.

Carlos leans forward to steal a kiss from him. It’s featherlight, and Carlos uses it to project his emotions through to Jay. His heart is overwhelmed with the love and adoration he feels for the boy in front of him. He taps the bong and Jay looks down.

Jay carefully inserts the weed and pulls a lighter from his shorts. Within seconds, the room is filled with the sweet and earthy aroma produced by Northern Lights. It’s comforting, and Carlos immediately feels himself relax. His tense muscles release and he feels as though he’s melting into the bed they’re sitting on. Jay has his phone out, probably for music. _Homebodies_ by Harbor rattles out of Jay’s speakers.

Carlos adjusts himself on the bed so that his back is against the headboard. He pats the space next to him and Jay crawls over while cradling the bong in his right arm. He slides in next to Carlos and drapes the thick green comforter over their bodies. Carlos leans into him and takes a deep breath. Just the smell of Jay is intoxicating, but when it’s mixed with his favorite strain, it’s like his own personal heaven.

He watches Jay take a hit first. Jay drags it out slowly, cheeks puffing out a bit as he holds the smoke for a few seconds. He turns his head towards Carlos, who catches on fast. Their lips meet and Carlos opens his mouth, letting the smoke waft into his lungs. It burns for a second, but Carlos holds it as he licks around Jay’s mouth. Carlos pulls back to release the smoke. It swirls around Jay’s head in a beautiful cloud, making Jay look otherworldly. The smoke dissipates and Jay offers him the bong.

Carlos takes it greedily, dragging a long breath out. The smoke curls in his mouth and he closes his eyes. He exhales through his nose and Jay laughs. “You look like a steam engine.”

It makes Carlos giggle. He can already feel the lightheadedness kicking in. He’s already leaning against Jay, but now they’re using each other for support, their backs slouching against the bedframe. Jay grabs Carlos’s bare thigh and throws his head back. He releases a puff of smoke every few seconds, one circle going through another.

“Where’d you learn to do that?”

“My dad taught me,” Jay says.

“No shit? That’s crazy. My mom would never light up with me. Then again, I wouldn’t want to do it with her either,” Carlos says.

“Yea, no. Your mom is batshit. Chips?” Jay pulls a bag of Cheeto puffs from the bag on the ground.

“Oh, my god, you’re my hero” Carlos groans. The sickening smell of fake cheese mingles with the pine scent of the weed in a weirdly satisfying combination. Carlos shoves his hand in the bag and grabs as many of the Cheetos as he can. He’s got about five and he shoves all of them in his mouth at once.

Jay scoffs. “You’re not kissing me after that.”

“Bet,” Carlos says through his mouthful of Cheetos.

Jay laughs and eats a Cheeto while staring off into the distance. His look of contemplation suits him really well. Carlos drags Jay’s face to his and smashes their lips together. The husky flavor of the weed and the Cheetos aren’t that great, but Carlos doesn’t care. He pushes himself over until he’s straddling Jay’s hips with his legs. His hands tangle in Jay’s hair and he pulls roughly. Jay moans into his mouth and Carlos revels in the sound.

“God, we should do this more often” Jay whines.

“Yea,” Carlos agrees. “Round two?”

“ _Hell yes_.”


End file.
